Letters from the front
by Mighty-Glacier
Summary: These are the letters from a youngish Draenei shaman to her mother and father. They entail about her adventures with her two sisters and the friends they meet in the world of warcraft.
1. Start out and meetings

This is my first WoW story, its based on my characters and the characters of the guild im in currently. All the characters I mention are actual characters in the game. These are the real levels of the characters its just for the sake of this story, everyone here are all level 80

As the name suggests this story takes the form of letters sent from the front lines in various parts of WoW from my character to her parents back home it will start out when my character is around level 25 and will go on from there. I hope everyone likes this.

Characters so far: Anndi-level 25(me), Tyrfang-level 26(best friend) Ephyna-level 24(Anndi's sister/also me), Zalliah-level 24(Anndi's sister/ also me, Rhondal-level 40(guild master)

**Start!!**

Dear Mother and Father.

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm taking some time out from our adventure to write this letter and I will be writing more when I have time to. I think I have officially become an adventurer! I promise to watch over my younger sisters while we are gone as much as I can. Together the three of us make a great team i must say, nothing can stand in our way when we work together!

Anyway, back to what i was saying. I think we are real adventurers now. When the three of us got finally got to the Night Elf city of asstranar. We met this nice Druid in the inn there. His name is Tyrfang. He is such a nice person though Zalliah says I'm too trusting. Almost as soon as we entered the inn he approached us and as the elder I took charge of the situation and asked him what he wanted. To my surprise he said that we had the look of adventurers on us and asked us if he wanted to join his guild. Apparently his guild master sent him to scout for new members. After some intense negotiations we joined the guild! I have high hopes for this. I'm glad that my paladin and hunter sisters joined along side me. I hope I will get to meet the guild master and the other members of the guild, it has a strange name too but then again a lot of things are strange about this new world, the guild we joined is called Destroyed in seconds, strange right? Sounds like they are a powerful guild doesn't it, I hope I don't disappoint them.

In better news, I found my calling as a shaman! I know now that i am destined to be a great healer. I had always had an affinity for it over the other aspects of my chosen calling but last night i had a dream, a great water spirit came to visit me and tole me himself or herself I'm not too sure, do the element's have genders? Anyway. It came to me in a dream and told me that i was destined for great things and will help heal the lands, and will support everyone around me. Those elements are always so mysterious. So from now on i will take it upon myself to take care of my sisters and our new traveling companion Tyrfang!

Hmm what else to report... well we are doing fine for money. We are making sure to pick up as much as we can from our quests and from any bad guys we come across as well as take what we can from them, Ephyna makes sure to say a small prayer to the light after as soon as the fighting is done. I have to say some of the bad people and creatures have some nice things on them. Some of it we can use but we sell the rest of it for some extra money, I will be sure to send some home when we can spare it to help out.

Goodness it seems like its time to go. We got a mission to go into a place controlled by the Naga on the shores of the Ashenvale forest. I think they called it Black fathom deeps. Sounds dangerous but I know we will be alright! Tyr says we are going to meet a friend of his on the way there. I hope he is as nice as Tyrfang is. I wonder just what Tyr can do? Maybe hes one of those druids that can use moonlight and stars to attack. Or maybe he will turn into an fierce animal! That would be so neat, I wish I could do something like that.

Anyway its time to go now. I'm being called I will write for you another time and tell you how it went. Hopefully we will get some good money from this quest.

I love you mom and dad, will write again, former apprentice shaman Anndi.

PS: Ephyna and Zalliah say hi and say that they miss you!


	2. BFD and onward!

Here is my second chapter! I hope you all liked the first one. Things in this story will be a bit different from the actual game. But nothing too major.

Characters so far: Anndi-level 27(me), Tyrfang-level 28(best friend) Ephyna-level 26(Anndi's sister/also me), Zalliah-level 26(Anndi's sister/ also me, Rhondal-level 40(guild master), Boosch-level 28 (friend).

**Start!!**

Dear mother and Father.

I hope you are alright and that you enjoyed my last letter to you. I hope I didn't worry you too much about going into Black fathom deeps. It was our first time going into a place like that, it was cold and damp. To get into the place we have to swim through a whole lot of cold water. And that only made it colder for us luckily we had out supplies in our magic bags. So they kept dry that included the flit and tinder along some wood for a good campfire that we used to warm up and dry off. We did have to be careful to not fill the place with smoke. Sadly the fire did alert some of the Naga to us and we had to fight them off. Good news is, we fought them off and we found out what kind of druid Tyrfang is. Hes what they call a feral druid, as soon as Zalliah spotted the Naga we alerted us and Tyr turned into this big bear before charging into battle with Boosch. Oh! That reminds me. We met up with Boosch hes a Draenei like us!(he has a bit of a funny name doesn't he?) And hes even a shaman like me! Except that hes one of the enhancement shamans that fight hand to hand with the elements along with a pair of axes. I finally have someone else to talk to about the elemental spirits, I talk to Ephyna and Zalliah about them but they don't really understand much about them though Tyr understands some of what I talk about, him being a druid.

The two of them are very fierce when they fight, I was very impressed but I'm told that I'm easily impressed with what other people can do. I have made sure that me and my sisters are polite and good to everyone we meet to make a good impression about our kind, the night elves were a bit... nervous around us, I don't blame them, they were attacked by our demonic cousins twice! But they and this world survived maybe this world can really be our new home. That would be nice not to have to run away again. Anyway back to us. We fought our way through the cold damp temple, we saw lots of different creatures in there from Naga to a cult of evil humans. I guess every race has good and bad people in it don't they? We were in that place for so long. We have to hide whenever we could and rest in dark corners. I have never experienced anything like it before. Well... not since our last home. It must have been days that we were in side that place, I lost track of time but we eventually felled every evil creature in that place and cleansed it before finally making our way back out into the sunlight. It was so bright when we got out we were almost blinded.

We got payed when we got back to Astranaar I wasn't expecting too much but after all the looting, selling and the reward from the quests me and my sisters pooled our money together and we had 46 gold! We haven't had so much money to use in a long time. I will be sure to send some along with this letter. I didn't know that being an adventurer would pay so well. But I don't want to get my hopes up too much. We night not get so much next time. We used some of our money to buy some more food for us and even get some new armor to use. I got a new mace from a weapon shop and got a new shield that was left behind in that temple! I really hope things will go well. As I promised I am making sure we eat enough, making sure to cook healthy filling meals for all of us. I haven't had to cook so much in my life _ Tyrfang and Boosch can eat a lot. Ill have to make sure to keep enough supplies in our bags good thing we have Zalliah with us, she goes out to hunt sometimes to get fresh meat for us to eat, it really helps.

I'm a bit nervous though. Tyr says that we will be traveling to the Eastern Kingdoms to the human city of Stormwind! I wonder what it looks like, I haven't seen very many humans. He says that we will be going to be meeting with the guild, all the members are meeting to talk about what we are going to be doing in the future and to introduce the new members. I hope we can make a good impression.... well I guess its time to say bye for now. Its late and its time to sleep. The others are already asleep in their beds. We will be starting our journey to the Eastern Kingdoms in the morning, we have to be there in two weeks so we will be taking a ship to a another port after that we will have to walk the rest of the way though. Hopefully we can get some small jobs on the way to make some money. I hope you are doing well and have a good night mom and dad. Next time I will get Ephyna and Zalliah to say a few words to you.

I love you mom and dad, will write again. from freshly broken in adventurer Anndi.

PS:Along with this letter is a small bag of 15 gold coins. I hope you can make good use of it.


	3. To Ironforge

Here is my third chapter! I hope you all liked the last one I did.

Characters so far:

Anndi-level 28 Draenei Shaman(me)

Tyrfang-level 29 Night elf Druid(best friend and guild member)

Ephyna-level 27 Draenei Paladin(Anndi's sister/also me)

Zalliah-level 27 Draenei Hunter(Anndi's sister/also me

Rhondal-level 40 Human Warlock(guild master)

Boosch-level 29 Draenei Shaman(friend and guild member)

**Start!!**

Dear mother and father.

Another letter from your daughter Anndi, this letter will be a bit of a work in progress as we make our way to Stormwind. Right now the boat will be coming into the port soon and then we will be walking the rest of the way. The boat tip was surprisingly short, I thought it would take longer to get there but here I am. The place we are in right how is called Menethil Harbor, we will be restocking our traveling supplies here before we start walking. This place is a lot different then Kalimdor is. This spot in particular, its very wet here, I guess that's why they call it the wetlands. Anyway its a bit sad looking here. but I like the rain, it feels good but it does make our clothes and armor wet. I hope Ephyna's armor doesn't rust...looks like the boats about to dock. Ill have to stop here for now. Ill write more later...

Hi! I'm back. We got our stuff sorted out and got all our food and supplies restocked. The path was a lot simpler then I thought it was. But its still wet here. It has been fairly quiet except for a few jobs here and there to make some money and the occasional attack from a disturbed crockolisk, by the way. They have very tasty meat on them. Zall made sure to not waist a bit of the meat on the beasts. I have been talking to Tyrfang a lot lately about all kinds of things, about what some of the other guild members are like and about the guild master, about what its like to be a druid and things he likes. Ephyna has been teasing me about it too, saying I have a what the humans call a crush on him. I so do not though /// anyway... I hope we can soon gather enough money to get some mounts. It would be very nice to not have to walk everywhere, though it is good exercise for us. I have been eagerly leading everything I can from the elements, especialy the water spirits. My healing has gotten much better then it was I can even cleanse the toxins from a poisonous bites. You might be interesting to know that I, along with the others have picked up some other skills. I have been picking all the herbs we come across to grind them into ink and inscribe the ink into magic scrolls. Ephyna is a Blacksmith, Zall is a Enchanter, Boosch is a Jewelcrafter and Tyrfang is a Leatherworker along with being an Engineer, he can make all kinds is funny little devices ^_^. something is up ahead. I will have to take put this way for now mom and dad. I have a bad feeling about this...

Mom and dad, its Zalliah continuing on for Anndi. Don't worry about her shes alright. Shes just sleeping. We had a run in with a bunch of Orcs, yeah I know... as soon as they saw us they attacked, there were a lot of them but we managed to kill them all but not with out difficulty, Tyrfang, Boosch and Ephyna all for hurt to different degrees, Tyrfang for hurt the wost though. Luckily we had Anndi with us. She healed everyone back to as if we didn't even fight anyone. After that though Anndi got very tired from healing everyone and fell asleep. Tyr carried her on his back while we found a safe place to rest for the night. Its too bad she couldn't cook tonight so we just had some leftover food she made, I hope she will wake up soon. Ill be keeping watch tonight, ill make sure nothing bad happens to Anndi while she rests you can trust me!.

Its Ephyna this time! I manages to get my hands on that letter that Anndi was writing to you for a little bit. She is alright now. After a good nights sleep and a good breakfast Anndi was back to normal shes just happy knowing that she could have helped everyone. The others are just packing our stuff back up before we set out again. We are heading to the dwarf city of Ironforge then taking something called a tram to Stormwind, I wonder what it could be? Before we get to Ironforge though we have to go through the pass of Dun Algaz. Tyr warns us that there will be more Orcs in the pass as well but luckily there will also be dwarfs there that will protect us when we get though enough of the pass. Dont worry I will make sure nothing happens to Anndi and Zall. I will use all my strength, my sword and shield along with the power of the light to keep them safe from those vile Orcs... Its time to go now. The letter will be send as soon as we get to Ironforge though I'm sure Anndi will have another one ready to go by the time we leave the city for Stormwind.

Hope you are doing well. Will write again soon, from your daughters: Anndi, Zalliah and Ephyna.


	4. Ironforge and drinking

Well hello there. Time for another letter I think don't you? Any text in brackets are not author talk its still the character's writing, but as a side note.

Characters so far:

Anndi-level 30 Draenei Shaman(me)

Tyrfang-level 31 Night elf Druid(best friend and guild member)

Ephyna-level 29 Draenei Paladin(Anndi's sister/also me)

Zalliah-level 29 Draenei Hunter(Anndi's sister/also me

Rhondal-level 44 Human Warlock(guild master)

Boosch-level 31 Draenei Shaman(friend and guild member)

**Start!!**

I hope you liked the last letter we sent you. Its the first one that all three of us have worked on, maybe I will get Tyrfang and Boosch to say a few words next time. Please don't be worried about us too much. We are doing well helping people. As we travel, a plus side to the indecent with the Orcs from before is that the others looted some nice things from them. Swords, armor and even a bunch of money that was probably stolen from travelers. I hope they got away with your lives but seeing how the Orcs reacted to us its fair to say they didn't. We will make good use of the money we got from them and what we got from the stuff we sold. The three of us now have about 67 gold each! Ill be sure to send some back home to you along with this message.

I have seen a lot of places mom and dad but Ironforge is amazing. Its a huge city that has be carved out of a mountain! There are so many people here, most of them Dwarves but a lot of humans as well, there are even a whole bunch of gnomes that live here in their own part of the city. I have never seen them before, they are so small compared to us. They just reach my knee when one stands next to me. I don't know what it is but the three of us have been getting some stares from the humans. Maybe they haven't seen Draenei before but Boosch says that humans find female Draenei to be very attractive I hope nothing happens to us but I think that we will be fine, we have Tyrfang and Boosch with us after all they will watch out for us!

It wont be much longer, soon we will be in Stormwind. We have gotten some rooms at an inn here and have decided to try and do a few odd jobs for the day before coming back to the inn for dinner. I had gotten a job at the Ironforge physician and worked with a dwarf named Nissa Firestone. She had me help her heal the people that came in. it was a lot of work but I got payed for my work I got a few gold for all my trouble the others all got jobs as well, I'm sure the money we got for this will be helpful in the future.

I tell you, those dwarfs, they really like to have fun. While we were in the inn last night it was so loud, there were lots of humans and dwarfs and even some gnomes there. Everyone was drinking the famous Dwarven ales and having a fun time. We even joined in on the fun, I never knew the people of this world would be so welcoming. Though the drinks have a strange effect on the mind, my head still hurts from it all and for some reason my butt also hurts a bit as if I was slapped a lot(strange right?), I hope we didn't cause too much trouble last night. I do get the feeling we did a few embarrassing things last night, hopefully nothing too bad though. Its almost time to go now. We will have to board the tram soon. I ill tell you all about it in my next letter. OH and before I forget I heard that Stormwind is where the Cathedral of Light is! I will be sure to visit it and will even try to talk to some of the priests there.

We miss you mom and dad. I will write again soon after we meet with the guild. I hope to make some other friends in the guild. From Anndi, shaman and your daughter.

PS: enclosed with this letter is 30 gold to help the both of you along.


	5. Stormwind!

Hi people. My fifth chapter for the story! I really hope people are liking this story so far. Please tell me if I can improve it in anyway. Also stuff in brackets are not author talk. Just in character side notes)

Characters so far:

Anndi-level 30 Draenei Shaman(me)

Tyrfang-level 31 Night elf Druid(best friend and guild member)

Ephyna-level 29 Draenei Paladin(Anndi's sister/also me)

Zalliah-level 29 Draenei Hunter(Anndi's sister/also me

Rhondal-level 44 Human Warlock(guild master)

Boosch-level 31 Draenei Shaman(friend and guild member)

Lanicus- level 30 Night elf Rogue(guild member and friend

Seiannie-level 32 Draenei Mage(guild member and friend)

Cretoran-level 32 Human Paladin(guild member and friend)

Celeena-level 30 Human Priest(guild member)

**Start!!**

Dear mother and father.

WoW. That's all I can say. Stormwind is so cool. All the people here. Its so diverse. There are people from every alliance race even other Draenei. And the city is so big easily as big as Ironforge is except its not built into a mountain but built of stone blocks. From what I can see its built into a valley with only one way in, through the main gates of the city and it would take a lot to get through those gates. This place is a fortress as well as a city. The ride through the Deeprun tram was unlike anything I have ever experienced. It was build by the gnomes, they are a very smart race if they built that. It took us deep underground and even under a lake, we could see all kinds of fish and creatures when we went under the lake like that, it was amazing. The ride didn't take very long either, much shorter then I thought. It only took about an hour to get to Stormwind from Ironforge. When we got here we could see the keep where the king was and even see the Cathedral of Light, those two buildings stand tall above all the others of the city.

We were told that the meeting wasn't until the next day in a place called The Blue Recluse. Its a tavern in the park district of the city I wonder if it will be as fun as that night we had in Ironforge. The meeting wasn't until the day after we arrived so we got to take a look around the city before we went to get a room at the inn. It was so much fun! There is so much to see there, ill send home some things from the city just before we leave.

As soon as we woke up the net morning we went right over to the tavern to meet with the guild, there were already people there I can tell they all recognized Tyrfang and Boosch but they looked at us with puzzled expressions before Tyr introduced us to them. They were very happy to meet new guild members. Turns out they were friends of Tyr and they were to meet with him again and then they would travel together, I was worried that we would be separated from them until they said we would all travel together. I was so re leaved, Ephyna made sure to tease me about that, she can be so childish sometimes. Anyway. I met some nice people there. I meant the guild master Rhondal, hes a warlock. Please don't get upset, hes not a bad person though he can be a bit intense and a little scary hes not what you would picture to me a warlock. I also met Lanicus, Seiannie, Cretoran and Celeena there as well, we will all be traveling together so we will be well taken care of though this does mean I will have to do a lot more cooking _ but they tell me that Lanicus is a good cook as well so I will have help.

Other then being a good cook Lanicus is a rogue, you know a stealthy assassin, for an assassin hes got a good sense of humor but I'm sure hes dangerous in a fight. Seiannie, another girl and a fellow Draenei(seems like there are a lot of us in our little group huh?) shes a Mage and good one as far as I can see though she does seem to be a bit weak in the body, I will have to keep an eye on her. We also have a pair of humans joining the group! Cretoran and Celeena. Cretoran is a paladin like Ephyna and Celeena is a Priest and a healer like me! I wont have to do all the healing. That's a relief, I would be exhausted all the time if I had to heal all of them by myself.

Anyway. The meeting went well and we were told what our guild was going to do. Our group, the one with me in it. We are going south to Stranglethorn Vale, I hear its like a jungle down there. There are horde there too, they have a base there, I hope we will get to give them a little trouble while we are there. After we are done there we are going to go back to Kalimdor to a place called Desolace. I hope its not a sad as it sounds. Then we have one last mission before returning and that is to go to Tanaris. I asked around and people said that place is a dessert. I can already tell that's going to be a lot of fun.

Hmm I guess there is not much more to tell you about until we get to Stranglethorn vale. Oh I remember, my skills as a shaman are growing every day. Now I can imbued my weapon with life-force of the earth itself to make my healing stronger. I know that it will be an invaluable skill in the future. One more thing before I go. I'm send you a little souvenir from Stormwind, its a little angel doll! I got it from an old man in the trade district that was standing in front of a cart. I hope you like it!

I love you mom and dad, yours trewly, Anndi.


	6. Duskwood and stranglethorn

Its time for my sixth chapter! Of my story. I only hope it hasn't been a huge disappointment. I plan to have a lot more chapters in this story going all the way to where I currently am in the game( eagerly waiting for Icecrown Citadel to be released while beating the crap out of TOTC) also please review the story, even if its just to say you like it or to give a few suggestions on how to make it better, I would love to hear from you.

Characters so far:

Anndi-level 31 Draenei Shaman(me)

Tyrfang-level 32 Night elf Druid(best friend and guild member)

Ephyna-level 30 Draenei Paladin(Anndi's sister/also me)

Zalliah-level 30 Draenei Hunter(Anndi's sister/also me)

Boosch-level 32 Draenei Shaman(friend and guild member)

Lanicus- level 30 Night elf Rogue(guild member and friend

Seiannie-level 33 Draenei Mage(guild member and friend)

Cretoran-level 33 Human Paladin(guild member and friend)

Celeena-level 31 Human Priest(guild member)

Rhondal-level 44 Human Warlock(guild master)

**Start!!**

Hi mom and dad its Anndi again! Another letter from me. Are you enjoying these letters? I hope so. Our group has gotten a lot bigger since we got four additions from the guild we are in. its a lot safer when traveling in a group you know so we will be well protected but we make sure to do our part. We stayed in Stormwind for another day before setting out for Stranglethorn Vale. I still wish we could get some mounts, all with walking is hurting my hooves. Hopefully we will make enough to get a bunch of mounts for us to use. After we left the city we traveled south to a place called Duskwood. Its a pretty creepy place. I kept getting the feeling we were being watched I even caught something with glowing eyes watching us through one of the bushes. While we were in the area aw passed though the town of Darkshire and took some jobs helping the night watch out to get a bit more travel money and to help them protect the town.

Personally I don't think we could have gotten out of that place soon enough, it was so creepy there and the townspeople say it was a nice place once. I don't see how. I mean there are spiders out in the forest as big as I am. I think I found a new fear in spiders... I would like to say that we didn't spend too much time there but we ended up staying for a while to help the town. Things were going well for us there all things considered, that is until we found out that we had accidentally helped this crazy one man create one of those undead abominations to attack the town and kill everyone there. As soon as he told us Zalliah put an arrow right through his head. We ran as fast as we could and managed to intercept the creature before it got to the town. When we found it it was attacking a group of the night watch with us and them attacking together we brought the disgusting creature down. Why anyone would make one of those on purpose is beyond me. It smelt like a pile of rotting corpses and thinking about what we have gathered to help that man and from what it looked like it probably was. Needless to say the townspeople were very grateful to hear what we did for them together we celebrated the death of that monster and its creator. It was a fine night of feasting and drinking with the people of Darkshire its a shame we didn't have any Dwarves with us. That would have made it an even better party! I'm embarrassed to say but I got a bit out of hand when started drinking too much. The three of us had um... started dancing on one of the tables while every cheered us on \\\. Our heads were pounding the next morning from all the drinking but after clearing the Toxins from our bodies we were back to normal.

The next morning after the celebration we had to get back on track and left early heading south east for Stranglethorn vale. As soon as we got past the mountains it was like we were in a whole other world. Duskwood was so dark and creepy, Stranglethorn on the other hand is bright and humid. It really is like a jungle down here. I could tell that this place was going to be a different sort of uncomfortable then Duskwood was. As soon as we crossed the bridge we caught sight of the alliance camp, it was humble at best and had clearly seen better days. They seemed to need a lot of help with dealing with their former commander that betrayed them we were only happy to help them out. Its almost time to go now though. We are going to sneak into their base and take out some of his special forces before moving in to assassinate Colonel Kurzen himself. Wish us luck. I will write again very soon and tell you all about our progress. And maybe send some money as well if we can sell the stuff we are going to loot from Kurzens base hehehe.

Love you mom and dad, from your daughters Anndi, Ephyna and Zalliah.

PS: I'm going to leave it to Ephyna to write the next letter, I hope she will do a good job of it...


	7. Ephyna's insight

Hello people of fanfiction. I am having a lot of fun writing this story, I really like writing down the adventures my character gets into. also please review the story, even if its just to say you like it or to give a few suggestions on how to make it better, I would love to hear from you.

Characters so far:

Anndi-level 33 Draenei Shaman(me)

Tyrfang-level 34Night elf Druid(best friend and guild member)

Ephyna-level 32 Draenei Paladin(Anndi's sister/also me)

Zalliah-level 32 Draenei Hunter(Anndi's sister/also me)

Boosch-level 34 Draenei Shaman(friend and guild member)

Lanicus- level 32 Night elf Rogue(guild member and friend

Seiannie-level 35 Draenei Mage(guild member and friend)

Cretoran-level 35 Human Paladin(guild member and friend)

Celeena-level 32 Human Priest(guild member)

Rhondal-level 47 Human Warlock(guild master)

**Start!!**

Hey its Ephyna this time! Everyone else is busy right now with other things and I was put in charge of writing the letter this time. It has been a few days since we went in and finished off Kurzen and his men. We looted so much stuff even our magic bags were getting full. We have a fel of a time taking it all to booty bay so we could sell it. We got tons of money from it all! I tell you, those goblins... they will buy or sell just about anything but it did take a bit of haggling to get the best price we could for all the stuff we brought in.(we got about 150 gold each from all the stuff!) Suffice to say we ate and drank well that night at the inn at Booty bay its a nice place down here. From just about anywhere in the bay you can see way out into the ocean and its especially nice at sunset.

Oh about the last letter Anndi forgot to mention a few things in it because she was to embarrassed hehe... but I'm not afraid to embarrass my big sis. When we were all drinking and celebrating in Darkshire. After we stopped dancing sis jumped down and sat down right in Tyr's lap before giving him a big kiss right on the lips X3(and I mean a full **KISS**, tongue and all, right before passing out in her chair.) she didn't remember right away what happened and I don't think he did either but when she did she was so embarrassed by doing something like that, that her normally white face turned dark purple and she looked like she was about ready to cry even, poor Anndi. Don't get too upset with her, she was drinking a lot that night and was as the humans say 'wasted'.

Anyway, getting back on track. We have been taking jobs in booty bay, helping the goblins here with whatever they need. We have even been fighting pirates, PIRATES! I almost wish I didn't have to fight them. They were so cool, ARRR ***giggle***on a more serious note we have heard about a huge troll fortress in the area called Zul'Gurub. It sounds dangerous. Maybe a bit too dangerous for us, well for now anyway. We will report this to the guild at the next meeting and see what we can do about it. There are a lot of other Trolls in the area though that are not inside the fortress and we are planning on thinning out their numbers as much as we can. Those Trolls though. They are scary, they are cannibals, they eat each other. How gross is that?!

I don't think Anndi has really talked about our new group members too much has she. Lanicus is...well hes kind of like Tyrfang but with less of the wildness about him and more of a dark creepingness to him but that's not a bad thing really. Seiannie and Cretoran don't really talk too much except for when we get them to drink at an inn then they start to loosen up a bit. But they like the others are very reliable Cretoran is not the same kind of paladin as I am, he is what we call a protection paladin in that he protects the others by drawing the attention of our enemy's and keeping them attacking him and not the others while they attack. In that respect he is like Tyrfang, keeping the enemy's eyes trained on him and not the others. As of the priestess of the group, well she is just what you would expect from a priestess, virtuous, pure, innocent, and always ready to listen to the others. She is reliable though. She makes sure to keep everyone under reasonable control when we are celebrating though she did give me an ear full for that time I danced on the table, she said it was very unbecoming of a paladin of the light. I am a fine paladin and she cant tell me what I can and cant do, that for Zalliah and Anndi to decide.

We aren't planning to spend too much more time here and then we will be on our way to Kalimdor again. oh... looks like its time for me to go. The others say we got an urgent message from Rhondal, I wonder what it could be about. I hope its nothing serious.

Talk to you another time mom and dad. From Ephyna, mid level paladin of the light.

PS: we are sending you two 45 gold along with this message and also. If you two want you could send a message on how you are doing to our guild and we will get it from them. :D hope to maybe hear from you.


End file.
